1. Field of the Invention
In agricultural cultivation of row crops, plows are frequently employed in multiples and set with a predetermined row spacing therebetween; the result being--unless some weeding accessory or attachment is provided--that weeds growing in the spaces between the rows are untouched by the plow. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide such an attachment--in an improved form--for a plow.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,204; 2,715,865; 2,772,618; 2,805,613; 3,186,494; 3,211,237; 3,542,134 and 3,633,678 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate, nor suggest as obvious, the particular structure of the herein-claimed weeding rod unit for plows, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such particular structure.